A Mid days dreamPART ONE
by Bill Nye The Nazi Spy
Summary: The young Earl had gone through a lot in his life,first losing his parents and then forming a contract with a demon,then in turn becoming a demon,who had the power to control minds and in the end kill them just by thought.But everything has a price.
1. Chapter 1

Ohai guys this the first time i'm doing this pair or any other writer has so...I'm basically shooting for the stars...And the pair is called *drum roll* CIEL X LELOUCH...

*this fic is placed in this time so Ciel is technically 17

*Lelouch is also 17

On a morning of 13th of June in the year of the Snake...Ciel Phantomhive the young,widely admired and not to forget rather handsome felt like he'd rather explore and do stuff than stay in the Phantomhive mansion and rot...The young Earl had gone through a lot in his life, first losing his parents and then forming a contract with a demon,Then in turn becoming a demon,who had the power to control minds and in the end kill them just by thought..But everything has a price.A price that Ciel paid forget one's memories may be a blessing to some but when it came to thought it felt like a rain cloud that follows you every where...Well that's not what this is about...This is about when an Earl Dreams of dreams that a demon should never do. Ti's said that when a demon dreams a memory is formed...A dream that turns into reality..

"Ciel,what are you doing here?"asked a deep voice that sounded a lot like ."Abe-no-lino?"Ciel asked in confusion."Abenolino?I have never heard such a weird name before...Well I guess hey have names like that from where you're from."

PART ONE END


	2. Chapter 2

"Viscount Druitt! What are you doing here? "Asked Ciel astonished and his head was spinning for no reason he could remember. "Well, I should be asking you that. You're the one who simple popped up from nowhere. Good thing I caught you or you'd have a broken back by now." Said the Viscount. Ciel had just realized that he was in his arms. Ciel blushed profusely, "b-but where am I?" The Viscount looked at Ciel in confusion. "You're in South wales, you nitwit…On the other hand you are quite charming for your age. Would you be my Love bird tonight as you seem to be in hand to me forever now? Don't you think that yellow beds are better that red ones, Yes, they do seem nice don't they…." As the Viscount was engulfed in what color bed sheets should be, Ciel shouted in a load voice as high as he could "STOP IT! UNHAND ME, YOU PERVERT!" He jumped out of the Counts arms…."Oh an energetic one, I see…"….

The ground under Ciels feet felt soft as if he were to fall, he felt that he could never escape this terror and then he heard a voice screaming "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH" He realized it was his own voice. He was falling. Falling to a bottomless pit. Yes, it seemed like it was all about to end. But the pit seemed to vanish all of a sudden. The surroundings seemed like it was a summer in a country he had never been to, a beautiful country. The weather felt humid, it felt good. Ciel heard a voice," Oh, an uninvited guest I see, no problem...we usually don't have guests here." It was Nunnally vi Britannia , Ciel had heard about her before from Sebastian…..She and her brother were suspected to be the last of the true offsprings of the Britanian blood line..The rest were just from pure blood wanna-be-s...disgusting were they...pretending to own a kingdom and such...

_"It would be a shame if something were to happen_ _to them..."_ Ciel thought with a slight smirk on his face...

"Well don't just leave him lying down there, Bring him up here..." Said a voice, much deeper than Nunnallys..Ciel assumed it was Lelouch,the older brother...

"Lelouch, you're not mocking me are you?You know I need some help!" Nunnally said with a slightly aggravated tone.

"I'll be there, your Highness.." Lelouch said giggling slightly.

Ciel still retaining his vision asked "W-Where am I?" even though he quite knew the answer to his question.

"Well,you're in my arms right now..you're quite light.. " Lelouch said with a huge smirk on his face.

Part 2 end


	3. Chapter 3

Ciel just realized that he was in his arms. "W-What!?" He exclaimed and started fidgeting around. He felt a searing pain through his leg.

Lelouch saw the terrified expression on his face and looked at his ankle, "I see you sprained your ankle..."He said.

"We'll get you all fixed up!" said Nunnally.

"Yes, your Highness!" Said Lelouch.

"Stop it! It's not funny..." Said Nunnally like she had enough of her brother's puns and jokes.

_What an extravagant life they live, not a worry or care in the world, only if I could live like they_ _did.._Ciel thought not knowing the hardships of their life… But he knew it all too well...

Ciel was quite tired from the day's extravaganza. So tired that he fell asleep in Lelouch's arms. Lelouch soon took the liberty of bandaging Ciel's ankle and laying him down on his bed.

"Cute." Lelouch thought.

"DRRRRRRRRRR" A sound came from the kitchen. It was a timer.

Ciel sprung up as soon as he heard the sound. He looked at Lelouch, who was sitting on a chair next to the bed.

"I see you've woken up. Don't be alarmed, it's Sayako. I think she's baking pie." Said Lelouch

"Sayoko ? Never mind that…W-What am I doing here?" Ciel asked fiddling with his ankle.

"Sayoko's the maid. Secondly you slept in my arms, if I remember correctly." Said Lelouch clearing all Of Ciel's doubts.

Sayoko walked in the room. "Miss Nunnally's waiting for you in the dinning area." She said.

Lelouch attempted to princess carry Ciel.

"W-What do you think you're doing!?" exclaimed Ciel.

"Well, I don't think you can walk with a swollen ankle like yours, can we?" said Lelouch with a slightly irritated look on his face.

"I suppose you're right" Ciel said starting at his ankle.

And so it was. Lelouch was overflowing with happiness and Ciel trying to somehow disappear. Lelouch and Ciel reached the dining room. To Ciel it seemed like the longest walk of his life.

"Oh, I see both of you are acquainted with each other now." said Nunnally.

"N-Not at al-"Before Ciel could finish Lelouch placed his hand over Ciels mouth.

"Yes, we did. Ciel's quite entertaining. Why don't we talk it over some tea and snacks. Shall we?" said Lelouch, placing Ciel on a chair directly facing his and Nunnally.


	4. Chapter 4

The conversation quickly escalated to the part where which Ciel ended up lifelessly starring at Nunnally's face…The way she talked, she smiled…everything…it seemed so familiar…like a person he'd met, he'd fallen in love with…

"Elizabeth" He murmured softly.

"Who?" said Nunnally and Lelouch in unison .

Ciel just realized that he just said that. "Um…S-She's was...um…m-my fiancée…Nunnally actually you remind me of her…" said Ciel.

"Oh, What do you mean 'was'?" asked Nunnally.

"She…passed on…some time ago…" said Ciel in a discontented voice.

"I'm sorry…I didn't know…It's all my fault." said Nunnally regretfully.

"Oh, I remember now…" She said trying to discontinue the topic.

"Lelouch, what happened to Tessa, from accountancy…I heard you and her were together…" said Nunnally.

"She didn't understand me." Said Lelouch plainly, while waving around his fork.

Ciel felt a burning feeling in in his chest…like his heart was going to burst out of his chest…he thought it was his asthma…he felt in his pockets for his asthma reliever…

He stood up suddenly. "I need to go outside for some time. Please excuse me."

Just then he realized that his ankle was in no better shape than before. But yet for some reason he just had to get out of there…

Lelouch asked Nunnally if he could escort him to the yard… she agreed.

Ciel had no choice but to let him.

By the time Lelouch carried him out to the lawn; Nunnally had to be taken to her Biology classes so Sayoko couldn't help him somehow get away…

Lelouch laid Ciel under the shade of a greenwood tree. Lelouch sat directly opposite to him. Lelouch starred into his eyes.

"Stop it!It's not funny" exclaimed Ciel.

"Tell me...What's behind the eye-patch?.."asked Lelouch.

"It's private" said Ciel.

"Now, Tell me what is under your damn fucking eye-patch!" commanded Lelouch using his geass.

"Whatever you're trying to do it's not working, I'm not telling you..." said Ciel, not sure on what Lelouch was trying to do.

"This is impossible! Why doesn't Geass work on you!? This isn't happening..." cried Lelouch as if he was a lunatic.

_Geass...hmm...seems like a familiar word ..._thought Ciel.

"Geass? Lelouch you're acting like a madman. Stop it, it's creepy" said Ciel.

Lelouch was struggling to keep his head up...

Was his secret out!?


	5. Chapter 5

"Why?" muttered Ciel.

"Huh?!" said Lelouch still recovering from his episode.

"Why…Why do you want to know about my eye?" asked Ciel

"It's because…..It's for Nunnally….She seems like she really likes you….and I guess you seem to like her too….It's just that….I need to know everything…..for my sister's sake…not to rush you or anything …I know about Eliza-" before Lelouch could finish Ciel sputtered out saying " You don't get it do you….I'm not in love with Nunnally….N-not that I don't like her or anything….It's just that….I-I'm in l-l-love with you….I know were both guys and we hardly know each other but…"

It was that feeling again…that burning feeling in in his chest…like his heart was going to burst out of his chest…like he was having a heart attack…

"It's okay, Ciel. I feel the same way…I know I've sort of been a jerk the whole time…You're only one that could make me like this…All lovey and stuff…"Said Lelouch in the most nervous state he'd ever been in…

Ciel slowly pulled on the string that tied his eye-patch on…revealing his Faustian contract…Lelouch starred for mere seconds. Just then a connection was made between Ciel and Lelouch. Now, it was impossible to separate them, unless the correspondent other wanted to.

"It's beautiful…you're beautiful…every single thing about you is perfect" said Lelouch.

"Lelouch…I never knew…" before he could finish Lelouch pulled Ciel towards himself.

Their lips met. Their tongues now entwined with each other. Ciel tried shoving him away but he had already succumbed to Lelouch.

They pulled away, gasping for breath.

"Lelouch" Ciel cried.

"Ciel…I love you" said Lelouch.

Ciel's face blushed with embarrassment.

"I..um… think..uum...we should head back…" said Ciel.

"Yeah, you're probably right…Nunnally must be worrying" said Lelouch helping Ciel up.

Shortly after they got up, they walked through the garden.

Right then Ciel felt the ground disappearing…_not again…_he thought…"Lelouch" he cried as he fell, his heart shattered…All hope failed…

**14****th**** June. 6:00:30 am. **BST

Ciel Phantomhive awoke in a sweat. "Was that all just a dream!?" he asked himself.

"Aren't you an early bird." said Sebastian walking in with the newspaper.

"Sebastian, what is this so-called 'Geass'?" asked Ciel while Sebastian was making the bed.

"Hmm…why would you ask that?"

"Just a doubt" said Ciel "You're not questioning me now are you Sebastian"

"Young master, well if you must know then well be it, Geass is a contract. Contracts are not only made by demons but other celestial beings. Unlike most contracts were the price is the soul. In a Geass contract, that bearer is only asked to fulfill the wish of the being. This also makes it the weakest contract in the universe as it also has no consequence if the bearer rejects to do to the needful to complete the request." said Sebastian.

"Peculiar." Mumbled Ciel.

**13th June.6:00:00. JST**

"Wake up. Master Lelouch you're going to be late" said Sayoko.

"What!?" said Lelouch.

"You have a meeting with Kururugi" said Sayoko.

_That was all a dream, huh…_thought Lelouch

_It couldn't have been…where ever you are Ciel I will find you…no matter what…I promise… _


End file.
